Masterpiece Optimus Prime
|-|MP-1= |-|MP-1B= |-|MP-10= |-|MP-10B= |-|MP-10 Eva= |-|MP-44= Summary In a top secret research facility in the remotest heights of Mount Fuji, a toy was forged out of the core of a dying star, Adamantium and the hopes and dreams of all kids and hairy thirty year olds across the world. That toy was MP-1, a figure that shook the TF fandom to it's very core with it's greatness. However, with that greatness came a great price...no, like literally a GREAT fucking price. However, it's creators were not yet satisfied with the newly-christened God of Collectibles, and so they once again retreated into their labs to perfect to mold to ever grander and greater levels. Th result: MP-10, the Second Coming of Plastic Christ, which restored balance to the nerd world and absolutely, unequivocally set a new standard for all Masterpiece figures and even collectibles in general. And then multiple versions were released, all pricier than the last because consumer companies want your soul. ...But then, a new mold was forged out of the cosmic essences of the TF multiverse to satisfy even the most heartless of G1 cartoon purists: the allmighty MP-44. Powers and Stats Tier: Wallet | Life savings | Bill Gates+ | HOW DO THEY KEEP DOING THIS?! Name: Depends on version Origin: Takara Tomy Gender: Giant fockin' robot Age: Varies from toy to toy Powers and abilities: Money manipulation, Swivel manipulation, Posing manipulation, Hype manipulation, Walletpotence, Transformation, Internet manipulation, Flaw negation (Except when it comes to MP-44 lumping all it's shit and stuff in the back), Madness Manipulation (Via extremely long and complex transformation, especially for MP-44) Attack potency: Wallet level (Destroyed the wallets of every person in the TF fandom) | Life savings level (Requires barely functioning economic sense to acquire) | Bill Gates+ level (Only one thousand legit ones exist. Good luck, fucko) | $ 300+ (Let's be honest, this is just the starter price. It only goes downhill from here) Speed: Early Internet level (News of it's glorious arrival shook collector's websites to their very cores) | High Internet level (Won over the expanded fandumb even faster than it's predecessor) | Godspeed (As in God help you with the speed you'd need to purchase this before somebody else does) | OOFie (Despite the price, they gonna sell like crazy boi, and you know it) Lifting strength: Class Your Hopes and Dreams | Class Your Depressed State | Class M (Lifted all the gold in Fort Knox and then ate it) | At least Class M (M as in "MASTAHPIECE") Striking Strength: Class Fabric+ (Easily tore through numerous wallets) | Class Consumerism | Class Elite Weeb (Was easily able to goad such people into buying it) | Class MAI LIVER (Had to sell it in order to pre-order this) Durability: Excellent (Surprisingly durable paint for a figure of this caliber) Stamina: Great (Continues to sell decades after release) Range: Inter-website Standard equipment: His axe, his blaster, Roller, his trailer, the Matrix (All yours for an extra 100$ or so) Intelligence: High (Fucked over numerous people with ease) Key: MP-1 Variants | MP-10 Variants | Evangelion Special Edition | MP-44 Others Notable victories: TFwiki.net TFsource.com Seibertron.com emgo316 Optibotimus Shartimus Prime Thew Adams JobbytheHong Every other reviewer, collector and TF website ever Notable losses: MP-36 Megatron (Was completely defeated in complexity, price and quality) Inconclusive matches: Category:Tier ??? Category:Toys Category:Makes more money than thanos(exaggerated) Category:Money Manipulaiton Category:Internet Manipulation Category:Robots Category:Characters with simple actions and attitudes Category:Characters with forms Category:High Quality Category:Crabwhale's profiles Category:Masterpieces Category:Transformation Users